Sydney Sketchers
|Background =#FAFA00 |Border =#FA0094 |Username =Galexia the ARMY |Usernickname =Lexi |Font Family =Times New Roman |Font Color =#E725A6 |Character Name =Sydney Sketchers |Border Color = #EB00FA |Full Name =Sydney Sketchers |Small Box Background =#00A7FA |Small Box Border =#16E176 |Small Box Font =Times New Roman |Parents =Bella and Samuel Sketchers |Siblings =Claire Sketchers-1 year younger(16yrs old)//Jonathan Sketchers-2 year younger(15yrs old)//Mark Sketchers-4 year younger(13yrs old)//Blossom Sketchers-5 year younger(12yrs old) |Friends =A few true friends |Nicknames =Prefers Syd or Sketchers |Birthday =March 27th |Age =17 years old |Gender =Female |Personality =She's humble, and down-to-earth. She's a great leader and a motivator. She became much more cautious with herself after manifesting as an Enhancer in Level 3. She's kind, but strict when she needs to and is a fun and interesting person to associate with. |Family =Bella and Samuel Sketchers(Parents), Claire, Jonathan, Mark, Blossom(younger siblings) |Enemies =None |Romances =No boyfriend |History = Sydney Sketchers is technically the oldest out of Jasmine and James Sketcher’s 5 children. Sydney formerly had 1 older sister who was 5 years older than her but she died due to a tragic light leaping accident when Sydney was 5 years old. She currently has 4 siblings. Sydney’s parents sucked at being a parent. They didn’t care whether their children starved to death, or in other words, they were horrible at parenting. When Phoebe, Sydney’s sole older sister, when she was alive, had to tackle the complicated job of raising her younger siblings. Sydney helped her a lot, and learned lots of stuff from her sister. Through Phoebe, Sydney was able to find a source of hope and happiness. She looked up to Phoebe. One day, a tragedy happened. Claire(one of Sydney’s younger sister), who was 4 at that time, accidentally ran into Phoebe who was preparing to light leap. Claire fortunately was unharmed, but Phoebe was in the light, slowly fading away. Sydney watched in devastation, and the fact that there was nothing she could do hurt her the most. After Phoebe died, Sydney was never the same again. Her smile decreased. She ate less. Talked less. Everyone that cared about her saw how Phoebe’s death affected her. After all, Phoebe was like a mother to her. She took care of her, sang lullabies when Sydney had nightmares, and her whole world was filled with Phoebe. Sydney had to take care of her little siblings after Phoebe passed away. Claire, who’s one year younger than her, helped her out with the responsibility--partly because she was the cause to Phoebe’s death--. Sydney did a great job of taking care of her siblings, however, she never thought of herself as good as Phoebe when it came to taking care of her siblings. Time came when she was successful of being admitted into Foxfire. She considered the option of missing school to take care of her siblings, but in the end she was enrolled into the prestigious school. She became known for her leader-like characteristics and shone within her classes for her perfect grades. She soon was all the mentors’ favorite prodigy and was praised countless times for her achievements. Despite all those good notes, she never lost her humble and down-to-earth personality. She always made sure her siblings were well taken care of. Now, she’s 17 year old who’s Level 7 at Foxfire. |Appearance =She has red-brown hair and blue eyes that is dark blue at the top and fades to light blue, appearing to be slightly glowing. |Eye Color =Blue(Dark blue at top, fades to light blue;appears to be glowing) |Hair Color =Red-brown, but often dyes it to different colors, most commonly: Blonde with pink tips, pastel blue highlights, and silvery-gray highlights. |Height =167 cm |Model =Lisa(BlackPink) |gallery = }} Category:Roleplay Character Category:Enhancer Category:Ambivert Category:Red Hair Category:Dark Blue Eyes Category:Light Blue Eyes Category:Heterosexual